Untitled
by BroadwayChic
Summary: New students transfer to Hogwarts from the States. What will happen? Not even we know that!
1. New Friends

Chapter I-New Friends Harry Potter, along with his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, excitingly sat down in their train compartment heading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their 6th year. "Excuse me, is it okay if I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full," they heard an unfamiliar voice say. They looked up and saw a girl with auburn hair, green eyes, short, but beautiful. "Yeah, sure," Harry said. Ron couldn't take his eyes off the girl. "So what's your name?" Hermione asked. "Nikki Keller. I used to live in the States," the girl said. "Cool. I want to go to the States one day," Hermione said. "The States were awesome. So what are your names?" Nikki asked. "I'm Ron, this is Harry, and this is Hermione," Ron said. At the other end of the train, Draco Malfoy was talking to his two "bodyguards," Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, a.k.a. Crabbe and Goyle. Then they saw a girl walk by. "Hey you!" Draco yelled. The girl stopped and looked at Draco and smirked. "What do you want?" she asked rudely. "Who are you?" Draco asked. "That's for me to know, and you to find out," the girl said, then walked away. Draco just stared at her. "Whoa," he said to himself. "Is she a first year?" Crabbe asked. "She's pretty tall and older looking to be a first year," Goyle said. "I hope she's a 6th year, and in Slytherin," Draco said. "She looks like a 6th year," Crabbe said. Goyle sat down. He didn't want them to know that the girl was his cousin, but he knew that sooner or later they'd find out. Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts. The first years, along with 5 other students, including Nikki, who was in front, and the mystery girl, who was in the back, walked in a line up to where the sorting hat was. "Keller, Nikki," Professor McGonnagal said, making Nikki nervous. Nikki walked up and McGonnagal placed the sorting hat on her head. "I think I will place you in..." the sorting hat said, making Nikki more nervous than ever. Ron was looking at Nikki. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. The Gryffindors, especially Ron, were cheering and clapping. "Goyle, Lita," McGonnagal said. "She's a Goyle?" Draco asked himself. "I need to tell you something Draco," Goyle said, making Draco look at him with fury. "Are you guys... related?" Draco asked. "Yes, she's my cousin. Well, 2nd cousin on my father's side," Goyle said. "Why didn't you tell me this?" Draco asked. "I didn't know what you'd think," Goyle said. "Slytherin," the sorting hat yelled. The Slytherins, except for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "What year is she going to be in?" Draco asked, still furious. "6th," Goyle said. "Well, at least maybe this year I can play someone to keep Pansy away from me," Draco mumbled. Lita sat at the end of the table. "Malfoy, Denise," McGonnagal said. Draco immediately looked up at a blond-haired, greyish-eyed girl who was walking towards the professor. "Malfoy?" Draco asked, confused. "Slytherin," it shouted before it touched Denise's head. After dinner, Lita was staring at the fire in the Slytherin common room and Draco walked over to her and sat down. "Lita... could we talk for a minute?" Draco asked. "Sure," Lita said. "I'd like to be your friend, if you could just give me a chance," Draco said. Lita looked at Draco. "I'm usually a loner, but since you're friends with my cousin, I'll give ya one chance," Lita said, making Draco smile. *Activate plan A.* he said mentally. "And let me warn ya, if you hurt me in ANY way, you're gonna regret it, Draco Malfoy, got it?" Lita said. Draco gulped. "Yes ma'am," he said. In the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Nikki were sitting in front of the fire, Ron's arm around Nikki and Nikki lying on Ron's chest. "Nikki, I'd like to ask you a question," Ron said. "Okay," Nikki said. "Would you like to... go out with me?" Ron asked with butterflies in his stomach. Nikki gasped and gave Ron a hug. "Of course I will!" she said. Ron smiled and put his other arm around Nikki, as if he were giving her a hug. Nikki wrapped her arms around Ron and Ron lay his head on Nikki's head. "I love you," Ron said, giving Nikki a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too," Nikki said. Back in the Slytherin common room, Lita and Draco were talking. "So where'd you go before you came to Hogwarts?" Draco asked. "I used to live in the States, I went to a witchcraft private school there," Lita said. "Cool," Draco said. "Not really, I was a bit of a loner in the States, not one person liked me for who I was," Lita said. "I'm assuming a lot of people knew you were a witch then?" Draco asked. Lita nodded. "My ex-best friend told everyone that wasn't a witch or wizard that I was a witch when we were mad at each other," Lita said. "Was your ex-best friend a Muggle?" Draco asked. Lita shook her head no. "She was part witch," Lita said. "So why didn't you tell them she was a witch?" Draco asked. "I was gonna, but then she moved, so they wouldn't criticize her, but they criticized me every chance they got, which is why I was transferred here," Lita said. "Who is your ex-best friend?" Draco asked. "Nikki Keller," Lita said. "Oh," Draco said. "I haven't seen her in five years, I'm glad too. Once I do see her, I'm gonna get revenge on her," Lita said. "I think there's a Nikki Keller in this school... she came this year, she's in Gryffindor," Draco said. Lita glared at the fire. "She was the first person that was called to the sorting hat," Draco said. Lita stared at Draco. "I'm half deaf, I couldn't hear when McGonnagal called her," she said. "Oh," Draco said. "Don't you ever wonder why I sit on the left side of whatever room we're in?" Lita asked, making Draco ponder for a moment. In fact, Lita was sitting on the left side of the couch now. "I guess I never noticed it," Draco said. "Don't worry, there's a bunch of things I never notice," Lita said. "Lita... I know we don't know each other very much, but would you go out with me?" Draco asked. Lita smiled. "Yes," she said. Draco smiled and gave Lita a hug. *Am I starting to love her?* Draco thought. They parted and Draco gave Lita a small, and unexpected, kiss on her forehead. Lita just stared at Draco and he stared back. *I guess so.* he said to himself. In the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Hermione were now sitting with Ron and Nikki. "I personally would like to congratulate you two, you'll make such a cute couple," Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement. "Thanks," Ron and Nikki said at the same time, smiling. Ron started holding Nikki's hand. Hedwig, Harry's owl, flew over to him and dropped a letter on his lap. Harry opened the letter and after he read it, he looked shocked. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked. "It's nothing, nothing at all," Harry said, quickly getting up, and dropping the letter. Hermione grabbed the letter and read it and gasped. "What is it Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione let Ron and Nikki read it. Dear Mr. Potter, I wish to inform you that I have done a DNA match for each student to see whom he or she is related to. It has come to my attention that you are related to Severus Snape. Thank you for your time. Madam Pomfrey "Snape? Poor Harry," Ron said. "I wouldn't mind being Harry, I think Snape is kinda cute," Nikki said. Ron and Hermione gasped and Ron let go of Nikki. "Snape...cute? Never in a million years," Ron said. "Ron, I said a little bit. And besides, you're my cutie," Nikki said. "Aw, I forgive you," Ron said, wrapping his arms around Nikki and giving her a kiss on her forehead, making her smile. "You'll always be my cutie," Nikki said. "And you'll always be my princess," Ron said. "Okay, you guys are making me sick, I'm gonna go find Harry," Hermione said, then left. *I wish I had a boyfriend* she thought as she went down the stairs. "Hermione! Wait!" someone yelled as she got to the entrance of the Great Hall. Hermione looked and saw Lita running towards her. "What do you want?" Hermione asked. "I got a letter from Madam Pomfrey about this DNA thing, and it seems like we're related," Lita said. "And what does this have to do with anything?" Hermione asked. "I thought I'd just tell ya...since how I see you haven't gotten your letter from her yet," Lita said, then smirked, and left. But Hermione saw that Lita didn't head for the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. Instead, she walked outside. Lita walked towards Hadgrid's house and knocked on the door. Hadgrid answered and saw it was Lita. "Oh hey Lita, how are you?" Hadgrid asked. "I'm fine, and you?" Lita asked. "Great. Just fixin' Fang and me some supper, since I didn't eat in the Great Hall. Would you care to have some?" Hadgrid asked. "No thanks, I'm too full from supper," Lita said. "Okay, but if you want some, there's plenty left," Hadgrid said. "Thanks Hadgrid, but for right now, I think I'm gonna go find Draco and talk to him for a little bit," Lita said, then got up. "Okay, see ya," Hadgrid said. "Bye," Lita said, then left. Lita walked to the Slytherin Common Room and saw Draco talking with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked up at Lita and smiled. "Hey," he said. "Hi," Lita said. "Sit down," he said, making room between him and Goyle so Lita could sit down. Lita sat down and Crabbe continued to talk. Goyle started eating some cakes. "Is eating all you ever do?" Lita asked. Goyle stopped eating. "Me?" he asked. "Uh, yes you," Lita said. "Pretty much," Draco whispered in Lita's ear. Lita nodded in agreement. "What?" Goyle asked, dropping a cake in his lap. "Nothing Goyle," Lita said. "Lita...could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Draco asked. "Sure," Lita said. Her and Draco got up and went a different part of the common room. Draco started kissing Lita, and she kissed back. "I love you," Draco said in between kisses. "I love you more," Lita said, then Draco kissed her. "I love you the most," Draco said. A few minutes later, they went back to the common room and sat on the couch. Draco had his arm around Lita and she had her head resting on his shoulder. "Are you guys..." Crabbe started to ask, then got interrupted. "Going out?" Goyle asked, astounded. "Goyle...now don't get any ideas or nothing," Draco said. Goyle got up and punched Draco in his face, surprising everyone. "What was that for?" Draco asked. "I never said you guys could go out," Goyle said. Lita stood up in front of Goyle. "You don't have to. We're old enough to make our own decisions Goyle," she said, then left. "See what you did now?" Draco asked. He looked at his hand, which had been over his nose, and saw that his nose was bleeding. "I don't care what I did, I want you to stay away from my cousin," Goyle said, then left. "Oh yeah? You never were useful for anything you big fat tub of lard," Draco yelled as the door to the dormitory slammed. Crabbe looked up at Draco. "So is it just the two of us now?" he asked. "No Crabbe, we may have lost Goyle, but we never did lose Lita...at least I hope not," Draco said. "I hope not either...it wouldn't be the same...just the two of us," Crabbe said. "I know what you mean," Draco said, looking up at the entrance to the girls' dormitories. "You two, off to bed," they heard Snape said behind them. The next day at breakfast, Draco saw Lita sitting beside Denise. He walked over to Lita and both her and Denise looked at Draco. "Hey Lita," he said, smiling. "Hi Draco," Lita said, then looked back at Denise. "I noticed you didn't sit by me and Crabbe today," Draco said. "I noticed that too. It's time I start to interact with other Slytherins, and not just you or Crabbe," Lita said. "What about the other one?" Denise asked. "I'm mad at him. Draco, you shouldn't have just let him punch you. You could've turned him into a frog or something," Lita said. "I'm sorry Lita, but I didn't think you'd like me if I did that," Draco said. "Draco... I've known Goyle all my life, I know how he gets, I wouldn't hate you if you did something back," Lita said. "Would you not be ignoring me if I had done something?" Draco said. Lita looked at Draco. "I told you, I'm talking to other Slytherins, I'm not ignoring you," she said. "Okay, do you mind if I sit here then?" Draco asked. "Not at all," Denise said. "Lita?" Draco asked. "Of course I don't mind," Lita said. Draco smiled and sat down beside Lita and the three of them talked during breakfast. "I can't believe you're my brother, Draco. No one ever told me I had a brother," Denise said. "Well no one ever told me I had a sister," Draco said. "Yeah, I guess that's true," Denise said. Draco secretly held Lita's hand under the table. Lita looked at Draco and he looked back at her and smiled. Suddenly, the owls started flying in and a letter dropped down for Draco and one for Lita and one for Denise. Draco's letter was from his father. Draco, Your mother and I never told you that you had a sister in fear that you might go out looking for her. But since she's moved back from the States, I guess I better tell you now...she's moving back in with us. Father Draco smiled. "Denise, I got a letter from Father, he says you're moving in back with us," Draco said. "Cool," Denise said. "Well, since we're done, we should go walk around," Lita said, looking at Draco and Denise for a reply. "Sure," they both said. After lunch, Lita, Draco, Crabbe, Denise, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Nikki stayed in the Great Hall, talking with the people from their own house that they were with. Nikki looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Lita and stopped talking. "Nikki, sweetie, what's wrong?" Ron asked. "Nothing," Nikki said. Lita looked at Nikki. Nikki and Lita got up at the same time and walked over to each other. "So we meet again," Nikki said. "I guess so," Lita said. "What brings you to Hogwarts?" Nikki asked. "I'm here because of you," Lita said. "Me? I didn't do anything," Nikki said. "You're a liar, and you know it. You always have been," Lita said. "So what if I have?" Nikki asked. "I don't even know why you ever became my best friend," Lita said. "We never agreed on anything anyway, you always got me in trouble, so I guess it's better that we're not," Nikki said. "That's one thing we agree on," Lita said. "Let me make one thing clear though, if I ever see you around my friends, and my boyfriend, you're gonna regret it," Nikki said. "And vice versa," Lita said. They glared at each other and walked back to their friends. "Come on you guys," they both said to their friends. Draco, Crabbe, and Denise got up and followed Lita and Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up and followed Nikki. "Nikki, what happened between you and Lita that made you become ex-friends?" Ron asked. "Ron, honey, me and Lita were not like you and Harry. She always got me in trouble and she would go out with a guy that I had went out with, and all this other crap," Nikki said. "Oh," Ron said. "So Lita, what happened that made you become ex-friends?" Draco asked. "Draco, honey, me and Nikki were always like you and Harry. We didn't exactly get along. Supposedly I always got her in trouble, though she did that on her own, and supposedly every guy that I went out with, she had gone out with before me and all this other crap, now we're not friends," Lita said. "Oh," Draco said. "So we went our own ways. We have our own ambitions, we're totally opposite," Lita said. "What's your ambition?" Denise asked. Draco and Denise looked at Lita, waiting for a response. "Me? I want to become the most famous singer of this world. I wanna be married to a psychiatrist so I can talk to him whenever I have a problem," Lita said. "Isn't that what you need to do anyway?" Draco asked. "I guess you're right Draco," Lita said. "Course, I'm always right," Draco said, giving Lita a kiss on her forehead. 


	2. The Quidditch Match

Chapter II- The Quidditch Match He started to walk away. "Where you going?" Lita asked. "Quidditch game, against Gryffindor," Draco said. "Cool," Lita said. She ran over to Draco's side and he put his arm around her. Draco gave Lita a kiss. "Catch the snitch for me, k?" Lita asked. "Anything for you," Draco said, then gave Lita another kiss and went to the locker room [I dunno if they have one]. Lita and Denise went to the bleachers and sat down beside Crabbe. "Hi Lita, hi Denise," Crabbe said. "Hi Crabbe," they both said. The game started and Draco flew around while Harry waited to find the snitch and the other players did what they were supposed to do. Ten minutes into the game, Slytherin was winning, 120-110. Suddenly, Draco got hit with a bludger and fell to the ground, unconscious. "Draco!" Lita yelled. Her and Denise ran to Draco's side and Madam Hooch came out. "He has to be taken to the hospital wing, and we need a seeker for Slytherin for right now," Madam Hooch said. "I'll do it, I was a seeker at my old school," Denise said. "Are you sure?" Hooch asked. "Yes," Denise said. "Okay," Hooch said. Draco went to the hospital wing and Denise got into a quidditch uniform and went to the pitch. Lita went with Draco, crying her eyes out. Denise saw the snitch and immediately caught it. The Slytherins started cheering and everyone went back to the common room to celebrate. Nikki went out to the pitch and gave Ron, who was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, a hug. "You did great," she said. "We lost though," Ron said, returning the hug. "You did great though, you too Harry," Nikki said. "Thanks Nikki," Harry said. For the next month, Lita stayed with Draco in the hospital wing. Draco didn't move once. "Draco, please wake up," Lita whispered. Madam Pomfrey came in and told Lita she should eat something, but Lita always refused. And every time Lita did eat something, she would go to the bathroom and throw it up. "Lita, you shouldn't throw your food up, it is not good for you," Moaning Myrtle always said when Lita washed her hands and her face. "I'm fat. I shouldn't eat this much anyway," Lita always responded. "You're not fat," Myrtle said. Lita went back to the hospital wing. Draco moved a little bit and Lita ran to his side. "Draco? Can you hear me?" Lita asked. "Lita?" Draco asked. "Oh my gosh. Madam Pomfrey!" Lita yelled. Madam Pomfrey ran in and saw Draco was conscious again. "Draco, are you okay?" Pomfrey asked. "Yes. Could I talk to Lita alone for a minute?" Draco asked. "Okay, I'll give ya five minutes," Pomfrey said, then left. "How long have I been in here?" Draco asked. "A month," Lita said. "Oh my gosh. A month?! What's been going on? Is it me or do you seem skinnier?" Draco asked. "There were games between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, I haven't gone to any of them though. I guess it's you, cause I'm still fat," Lita said. "You're skinnier, Lita, what's been going on? Have you eaten anything while I've been in here?" Draco asked. Lita nodded. "Yes," she said. "And did you let it digest?" Draco asked. "No," Lita said. "Lita!" Draco yelled, sitting up and getting a pain shot through his head. He immediately lay back down. "Madam Pomfrey!" Lita yelled. Pomfrey walked in. "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked. "I have a major headache," Draco said. "Get some rest, Lita, please leave Mr. Malfoy alone," Pomfrey said. "But I..." Lita said. "No buts," Pomfrey said. 


End file.
